<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay-Over at Zen's by junkosakura01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551589">Stay-Over at Zen's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01'>junkosakura01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, Roommates, Sleepovers, lockdown - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Another Story, where Yoosung stayed over at Zen's and the RFA messenger was shut down for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoosung/Zen | Ryu Hyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay-Over at Zen's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the game's "Another Story" and contains some major spoilers for both Main and Another stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Panic ran through each of the RFA members as their phones kept acting strangely. Seven feared that someone had managed to hack past his intense system, but he felt up for a challenge as well.</p><p>"What did he mean shut down? The messenger got hacked!?"</p><p>Yoosung said as his large eyes couldn't take off the screen. Seven sent an emergency chat that all members will be locked out of the chatroom for a while and for safety. Not only that, their newest member had been taken in by a religious cult called "Mint Eye".</p><p>"<i>Hmm...</i> The call's not even getting through," Zen grimaced as he put his phone down. "I guess Seven already started."</p><p>"Seven... Rika... Even our new member..."</p><p>He's fond of the new girl and couldn't wait to get to know her more. But since this incident happened, he'll have to wait until things calm down. Zen feels the same, as well as the rest of RFA.</p><p>"Cheer up, it's not like we won't see them again. You're not the only one worried here."</p><p>"You're right, Zen. I hope they'll get back!" Yoosung stood up, "And I'll...give Rika a piece of my mind...! For leaving us and why she made that cult."</p><p>"Not V?" Zen chuckled.</p><p>"Uh... Him too, of course. For lying that she died. He still owes us a lot of explanations."</p><p>"True. But right now, and as Seven said, V got drugged so even I don't think he can tell us in that condition."</p><p>"I wish there's some way we can help. Even Jumin's going all-out just to rescue them."</p><p>Zen smiled of relief and chugged a can of beer. "But, Yoosung... Aren't you going to school yet?"</p><p>"What are you saying?" Yoosung looked anxious. He accidentally makes the plates clatter as he was about to wash them. "Unless this crisis is done, I'm not going!"</p><p>"Dude, you're still young but you're already wasting precious time. You even go to a university."</p><p>"You're not my mom, Zen," he pouted. "And what's with that beer? Drinking so early at this time of the day."</p><p>"I can do whatever I want and this is <i>my</i> house, mind you."</p><p>Yoosung walked over to the fridge and swiftly showed how little it has with some cans of beer. He winced at his well-bodied friend for living this kind of lifestyle.</p><p>Zen waved his hand and said, "We just ate the last stock but I'm going out later to buy some groceries. Don't worry, Yoosung."</p><p><i>"Gah..."</i> Yoosung flopped on the sofa, "There's still danger, Zen nags a lot, and the stuff here is so old-school, I can't even play LOLOL."</p><p>"Hey, I'm trying to make everything look okay as possible while taking care of you," Zen ruffled Yoosung's hair, "I'm also taking into consideration making a healthy meal for you, college boy."</p><p>"Says the guy who keeps nothing but beer in his fridge, but still has a perfect body," Yoosung shot him a displeased look.</p><p>Zen threw his empty beer can into a trash bin, then looked over his shoulder and saw Yoosung lying down while flailing his arms</p><p>"LOLOL! I wanna play LOLOL!!!"</p><p>"Calm down… You're acting like a kid with a tantrum right now."</p><p>"Seven gave you a new laptop, right!? Install it! Please!?"</p><p>The young blonde boy continues to flail while Zen sighed and gave in to his demands, "So this must be withdrawal syndrome for gamers..."</p><p>Like a stubborn child, Yoosung then crouched into a ball on the sofa while mumbling something. Zen couldn't help but sigh again as he tried to operate the laptop with a confused look.</p><p>"By the way, you're better than me with computers so shouldn't you install that game yourself?"</p><p>"But I don't know how," he looked at him, "Didn't I mention my computer installed it on its own?"</p><p>"Is that even possible? Advanced technology is scary sometimes."</p><p>"Being bored is just as scary, Zen."</p><p>"Not probably as scary when Jaehee finds out you're choosing a game over your well-being."</p><p>Like the rest of the RFA members, they can only hope for any news once the messenger is back. Until the crisis is solved soon, Zen will still be watching over Yoosung.</p><p>--End--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>